Not the Hero
by Hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: No one asked if she wanted to save them. No one cared if she truly wasn't the hero they thought she was. They used her but she'll save them. She has to. Drabble/One-shot. "But she, Athena, is not a hero. She is selfish. She is everything a hero is not, but she is truthful. That truth bounded Reshiram to her. He should have chosen better."


_I'm starting to pile notes for a serious story that I'm working on, and this d_ _rabble/one-shot came to mind while writing. It's not perfect, but something I've been toying with since the Black/White (2) games came out. After all, no one asked if the player wanted to be there hero. ~HSS (Also my spellcheck is broken(?), so forgiveness for that.)_

* * *

It was never suppose to be like this. At least for her. This. This fight was not her fight but yet… It had become an all consuming battle in her life. People expected things from her. They needed her to be the Hero, to save the day, to do what they could not. Or rather, what they would not do. From the very begining she was played, _they_ were played, in this game of chess. The Leauge mocked her. Used her. Relentlessly challanged her and made her strong. But at what cost? She was a pawn, not even the King or Queen. And now she was here. With him. Holding the Light Stone in her hands, while the proud Zekrom stood by N's side. He had truly become the Hero of Ideals. He held onto them strongly, not even considering that there was more than abuse from trainers, more than just battles. But due to Ghetsis and his own blindness to truth, he would never understand. It was just too late for that.

There were others in the room. All watching. All waiting for her to summon Reshiram, to become the Hero of Truth, and rescue them all from Team Plasma. Or watch her fall and declare pokemon and humans to be seperated. Yet, the stone was still a stone. And she was still lying. She been convinced to lie to herself that she was the Hero, only she could save them all. Didn't she want humans and pokemon to continue to coexsist as before? Didn't she love her team? Yes. She loves them. Her team, all five whom she has as faithful companions, all while leaving space for the great white dragon. Her team, who would fight to death for her, and her for them. Her team that was brave and sacrificed so much to help her where she now stood. But she wasn't the hero. She couldn't be...And yet she was. With that the Light Stone heated up and lifted into the air. But it was waiting. Waiting for her truth.

"I am not the hero."

The Light Stone flared up, changing shape and burning with fire until the great Reshiram stood in front of her. In a voice she somehow knew that only she could hear, he replied.

"I know. I am sorry."

She stood, staring at him, tears forming in her eyes. He was sorry? He couldn't truly understand. Yet, he might. The last hope struck from her, she threw the sixth pokeball at him, watching as he gracefully let it suck him in. As she placed him with the others, she met N's eyes. He was shaking. He heard, as they all did, her claim. It was with that truth, she had summoned him. Not with some grand spill about saving the world, or the truth in pokemon. No. She had told the truth. The truth of reality. In the end, she might be a hero in their eyes. But she, Athena, is not a hero. She is selfish. She is everything a hero is not, but she is truthful. That truth bounded Reshiram to her. He should have chosen better.

After the battle, which had turned into two battles after Ghetsis challanged her, mad with rage, left her and N alone. His ideas, challanged, and destroyed. Her truths were validated, victorous. She felt pity for him. How could she not? At least she reconized the game that was played. Her dark eyes met his light blue ones. He was innocent in a tainted beautiful way. He had hurt so many, and his only goal was to not hurt anyone. What a poor sweet fool. Zekrom stood behind him, a powerful presense, a contrast to the figure before him. She walked over. She knew what must happen and quickly too.

"Go." She curved her hand to cup his cheek. He cannot remain in Unova. Not now. He might be able to return, but for now he was left to wander the wilderness, alone with those whom he fought for, unasked. She pushed him to the dragon legendary, watching them take off. Reshiram let out a mourful roar as they swept past and into the dying sun. Now awaken, his other half was leaving again. History had repeated itself in the end. A Hero had won. She stood there with Reshiram, feeling the sun's rays leave the planet, and the coolness of night wash over them. She might have been there forever, or but a few minutes. Her peace wouldn't last. It wasn't over. Legendarys have been awaking. Choosing their champions. Something was coming. But for Unova, and for her, it was over for now, at least.

Her mother knew her best. She didn't talk much. There was no need to. But her mother was able to see into the unspoken words. When she came home, there was a warm drink,a freshly made bed for her and a warm hug, conveying love. Alone upstairs she let out her Larvesta, who happily snuggled next to her in the bed. It had the glow of evolution surrounding it, and she knew that it was going to evolve soon. She was glad. She had raised him from an egg, and was greatful he found her worthy and chose to be with her. As if sensing her thoughts, Larvesta let out a coo, before falling asleep. Yes. She can worry about Reshiram, N, and herself tomorrow. However, tomorrow is not now, and now, she can finally sleep, and if not dreamless, just a bit warmer.

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
